In the field of optical communication, there is an increasing demand to transmit information at higher rates. Increasing the transmission rate requires the generation of narrower pulses arranged at higher density. To generate very narrow pulses, there is a need for very fast modulators. For the desired bit rates of some applications, there are no modulators available that are capable of producing the desired modulation rate. A lower bit rates, some modulators may be available; however, such modulators are complex and expensive.